


A Virtual Reality set and its consequences

by Shackett74



Series: The Detention-series [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Detention, Digital library, Envy and suspicion, Exercise and work out, F/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackett74/pseuds/Shackett74
Summary: The Internal Affairs begin to tighten the screws on Shepard after Admiral Hackett's visit in Vancouver, concerned about the time she spent with Cerberus. And they don't particularly like the Admiral's arrangements for a digital library and a virtual reality set to be sent to the N7...This is an independent continuation on "Sometimes it's all about seizing the moment" dealing with Jane Shepard's fifth week in detention.
Relationships: Steven Hackett/Female Shepard
Series: The Detention-series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119368
Kudos: 1





	A Virtual Reality set and its consequences

**Day 43** of Shepard's detention  
Vancouver

Three days after the Admiral's visit, N7 Jane Shepard received a priority deliverance from Alliance R&D, delivered by a less grumpy Lt Vega. 

"This came today from R&D on Bekenstein, he said with a hint of awe in his voice. "You must be muy importante to the high brass, Shepard," and gestured at the parcel. The sudden ambiguity in his Vega's voice didn't elude her.

"If you're right, why am I being stripped of rank and locked in here?"

This time around, the puzzled hint of bitterness in her words didn't escape Vega, who didn't know what to reply. By the way things had unfolded and the Internal Affairs behavior these weeks, she's right. Regardless of the unusual VIP visit the other day.

"But you got an Admiral to visit you, that's not too bad, huh?" the Lieutenant tried.

What was she supposed to answer to that? She wondered and berated herself for spitting the words out without thought.

"Well, that's how it is when you happen to be the closest they got to an expert on Reapers, I suppose..." 

She peered carefully at him from the corner of her eye. He settled with that she realized a tad relieved and focused on the parcel instead.

On top of its content lay a letter and underneath a VR set, looking like a pair of sunglasses.

"Some high tech stuff," Vega drawled behind her, peeping over her shoulder at the set. She unfolded the letter and read.

Lieutenant Shepard,

As per request by the Fifth Fleet High Command, the R&D now sends You a VR set Pro, adapted for advanced exercise.

This particular set is an extensive beta version with IRL-based battle sims with different degrees of difficulty.

Furthermore, it has been loaded with different physical exercises which we hope You will find enjoyable as much as of good use.

Also attached to the package, you'll find a Digi-library with various titles, on request from the highest instance.

It is our belief and hopes it will live up to your every expectation. 

Regards,

Talina Tekari

Alliance R&D 

P.s Neither have an internet or extranet connection (nor can the content be altered by other than R&D).

_Bless him for this!.._

Shepard's sense of strong gratitude toward Hackett was cut short when the doors suddenly opened, and Major Antella stormed in with the blonde IA-sergeant hesitantly in tow.

Despite being used to it, the IA crew's habit of coming and going as they pleased except in the evenings and nights was superfluous. Shepard knew what they hoped to attain with it. It was just that they forgot she had spent ten years as a marine who slept where she could when she could. Sudden interruptions and shared bunks, for that matter, was something she was more used to than having her own undisturbed quarters. But their bad - she certainly wasn't going to enlighten them about that detail. They were growing increasingly irritating as it was. 

But Vega always called and waited before he entered, and for that she was grateful.

The black-haired, pale Major never did though, today was no exception. Hurriedly Antella approached her and Vega, who stiffened in some half-hearted attempt to acknowledge rank. He didn't particularly like the man either, Jane guessed

"Major," she greeted evenly.

"You need to turn that over for inspection, Shepard," and pointed at the box on the bed. "And _you_ should have brought it to us first," he continued, pointing accusingly at Vega with a finger.

But Vega only shrugged with a look of innocent indifference written all over his face. 

"It had already been cleared, and the sender was obvious." 

"Not cleared by us it wasn't," Antella persisted and swooped up the package in his arms and turned to leave - without the letter that had carefully vanished behind Shepard's back.

"We'll get back to you when we've cleared it, Shepard."

With that, the IA Major swept out of the room as quickly as he had arrived.

  
¤¤¤

The IA returned the delivery to Jane the next day. 

Sitting cross-legged on the bed with her back demonstratively at the door and camera, she investigated its contents more carefully.

Soon an array of "uiii," "yes!" and heartfelt "thank you's" for Hackett's and R&D's wise foresight echoed through the quarters. Because the days  _ had _ been duller than she wished to admit, doing nothing for five weeks had been almost painfully boring, only thinking of the Normandy, her team, and what felt like an increasingly bleak career. It was days that mixed occasional workouts with Vega and an escalating amount of hearings that appeared more like goddamn interrogations if anyone asked her. 

Now she had books about history, sciences, and astronomy to read, not to mention her beloved classic English and American literature from the turn of the 19th century. Jane had really missed that and sifted through the titles in the Digi-library and once more thanked her lucky star for Hackett's perceptiveness and good memory.

But what made her expectation shoot through the roof was the VR-set and all its exercises. Its purpose could be altered, as could the difficulty levels depending on if Jane wanted to focus more on aim, agility, reflexes, or general stamina.

This could help her practice everything from agility, reactions, and overall dexterity, she realized impressed. Help her stay sharp  _ and _ save her from dying of boredom.

She held the precious set to her chest like a baby before quickly changing into work out-gear. 

It was time to blow off some serious steam.

Half an hour later, rambunctious laughter echoed through Shepard's detention quarters. The warm-up was hilarious, combining rhythmically flying cubes she was supposed to hit with two lightsabers to upbeat music.

¤¤¤

Two sweaty hours later, the N7 completed the first two sims with a joyous grin glued to her face. Agility, aim, and reflexes - on all difficulties. All in all, it meant eight exercises of varying difficulty.  
Sweat dripped from her forehead when she tore off the damp clothes and threw herself in the shower.  Perhaps only her speed had faltered slightly today, Jane contemplated and relished the warm water pouring over her. The hot showers were a luxury she kept reticent about, or else the IA would probably let her shower in ice-cold water. 

It was ages ago she felt this good.   
Absentminded she analyzed her exercises and stepped out from the bathroom dressed in a tank top, panties, and a towel wrapped around her damp hair.  
In her combined living-room and bedroom waited Tomaso Antella quiet and looming, despite being an inch shorter than Jane.

"What the hell are YOU doing here!?" Jane hissed, completely caught off guard by the insolence.

"Get dressed," he retorted coolly, eyeing her body impassively up and down. The unmannerly gaze made Jane furious but reined in her temper.

_ Stupid ass _ was all she had time to think before he flippantly threw her hoodie and pants at her as if Jane somehow had undressed willingly before him and been rejected.

"It's time we step up your interrogations..."


End file.
